


Sacrifice

by LyannaWinter



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyannaWinter/pseuds/LyannaWinter
Summary: A heartbroken Diana has returned to Themyscira, bound never to leave, but that doesn't mean she isn't still looking out for Bruce and his Brood. If she is to protect her soulmate, then sacrifices must be made. When her goddesses disagree, the Amazon finds an ally in Persephone, and by extension, Hades, who help Diana save the man she loves by saving his family.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	1. Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone!   
> I'm Lyanna, and I originally wrote this story and posted it on Fanfic, but now I'm moving my stuff here. I hope you enjoy my story. I wrote it a about two years ago and I am slowly working on the follow-up.   
> I have modified the Greek gods for the purpose of my story, and I enjoyed it very much!  
> Please enjoy.

Diana stood before her goddesses, fear and love shining in her eyes. Fear and love, the greatest of humanity's motivators now thrummed within the warrior princess. It was fear for the ones she loved that had brought her to the largest temple on Themyscira; the one dedicated to Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera, the goddess that created the magical island for the Amazons.

Diana fell to her knees before their majesty, wisdom, and power. Before she even made her request, however, Athena was responding, "We cannot do as you ask, Champion. You are far too important to this world. The world needs Wonder Woman."

"You are a beacon, a shining example of what mankind can become. They need you to lead them." Hera added.

The Amazon Princess shook her head, "There are some who shine brighter than I, who are needed more than I. I am inspirational, but they, he, resonates more strongly with them then I could ever hope to."

"Our decision stands, Champion. When you are ready, you should return to Man's World, or hand the mantle of Wonder Woman to another." Athena remarked before disappearing. Hera nodded in agreement and followed. Aphrodite offered the princess a sympathetic look, before stepping closer and taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"I am sorry, Diana." The Goddess of Love and Beauty offered.

"You created me to be a beacon, a guiding light to mankind, but I am one of many, and he builds hope so much stronger than I. He is the future, Aphrodite, but his light is always in danger of diminishing. I want to save those around him so that he may continue to lead the way." Diana explained, and Aphrodite's heart swelled with love. Her Champion of Love and Beauty thought only of others with her compassionate nature. She knew she shouldn't say anything, Wonder Woman was necessary to the world and Mankind's future, but Diana had her heart set on the Dark Knight. There would be no stopping her. The goddess pushed a strand of Diana's raven hair behind her ear, "They're right, the world needs Wonder Woman, but it also needs him. We cannot do anything, that is not our realm, but perhaps there is another you could petition?"

The goddess disappeared and the sparkle in her bright blue eyes told the Princess all she needed to know. She was flying across Themyscira as fast as she could go, knowing that time was her enemy, and she'd spent so much of it with the goddesses. She hoped that she still had time.

The temple Diana landed in was smaller than the others, smaller than that of Demeter and Hestia, even eerie temples of Hecate and Nyx were better cared for. The Amazons had allowed the small temple to fall into disrepair, they still took care of it, but they never showed it as much care as they did the other temples. Diana promised herself that she would change that, even if the goddess she spoke to didn't answer her call.

The Princess stopped in front of the statue, suddenly very aware of the similarities in her own facial structure and that of the statue. She fell to her knees, "Lady of the Underworld, Queen of Curses and Spring, I bring nothing but my humble respects and the hope that you will hear my request."

Anxiety flared within her chest, constricting and making it harder to breathe as Diana felt time slip through her fingers the longer her plea went unanswered.

"Its very rare for anyone to visit my temple, let alone acknowledge all of my titles. Most mortals only refer to me as Lady of the Underworld or Goddess of Spring." Persephone offered Diana a hand and a gentle smile, "You truly are a wonder, Princess. How can I assist you?" Diana stared at the goddess with a mixture of wonder and reverence. The goddess's skin was dark and her hair was long and thick, curls of bronze and flowers and vines. She stood as tall as Diana, and her eyes were a warm hazel that made the heroine feel loved.

Hope bloomed within her and allowed relief to ease her tense muscles. "A mortal is in danger, and though many don't see it, he is a light to all and-"

Diana stopped talking when Persephone raised her hand, "Princess, I know you are in a hurry, so, just be blunt."

The goddess's honesty was refreshing and Diana spoke bluntly, "I wish to make a deal, my flight for the health and safety of the mortal Damien Wayne."

Persephone studied the Amazon Champion, "You're willing to offer up a portion of the gift granted to you by the gods to save a mortal. I wonder, what have you seen among humanity that others have not. His name is familiar to me, I've heard it whispered in the Underworld. Champion, if you are certain that he is worthy, then I shall do this for you." Diana's face brightened immediately as Persephone continued, "I have to speak with my husband, but, I shall vouch for you if you are certain."

"I am, Milady," Diana replied.

The goddess nodded, "Then I will see it done," the dark-skinned woman reached for Diana's hand, "for your kindness and compassion, I do this for you. Be well, Princess."

The Lady of the Underworld disappeared, and Diana whispered a prayer of thanks before rising to her feet. In her heart, she knew that her decision was right. Bruce needed his youngest son, and the chance to prove to himself that he could raise another boy that wouldn't turn out like Jason Todd. If her sacrifice guaranteed that Damien would bring hope to Bruce, then it was worth it.

As she stood, Diana realized that she felt no different than before, and the temptation to hover was urging her to try it. Instead, the heroine simply walked out of the temple, already planning how to best care for Persephone's altar.

The next morning, when Donna begged Diana to race her to the other end of the island, the eldest sibling declined the offer and retreated into the forest in the direction of the temple she promised to care for. No amount of prodding or orders could make Diana tell her sister or mother why she no longer bothered to fly; it would confuse her sister and enrage her mother.

* * *

Hades stared at his wife in determined contemplation. She'd brought him interest news; Diana of Themyscira, Wonder Woman, chosen Champion of the Amazons and three of the most powerful Olympian goddesses, had approached his overlooked and ignored Persephone, with a request. The King of the Underworld leaned back in his throne, "What she's asking is not easy and has ramifications she probably hasn't thought through." 

"Your daughter was blessed by Athena, my darling husband. She has put her heart on the line, so to speak, and her belief in the Dark Knight of Gotham as a warrior for peace and hope is never going to falter." 

"Well her request comes with a cost, is she willing to pay the price?" Hades demanded, annoyed that the Dark Knight had once again become a point of conversation. He'd heard about the man beneath the mask and was not impressed. 

Persephone's hazel eyes darkened, warning her husband that the thorny Queen of Curses was just beneath the surface of her calm. When she spoke her voice was icy, "Diana has offered her ability to fly as payment. I promised her I would see this done, Hades. I will not allow you to stand in my way." 

A shiver of pleasure tore through him at the way his name sounded coming off her tongue. He loved every aspect of his wife, which was more than he could say about either of his brothers, and the dark parts of his wife were incredibly enticing. He was tempted to lure her to bed, but he knew that her goal was to see the Princess's wish come true. Hades was a smart husband, for he also knew that when his Queen said 'I' she really meant 'We'. 

"Very well, my Queen. Damien Wayne shall be strengthened and protected." The dark shadows of her power didn't disappear despite the brilliant smile she gave him, and the sultry look in her eyes told Hades he'd made the right call. 

* * *

Alfred sat by Damien's bedside, watching the youngest Wayne as he lay motionless. The seasoned caretaker hadn't been prepared for Batman to return from patrol with an unconscious Robin. His years of worrying and patching up Bruce hadn't dulled the pain the butler felt as he stared down at his surrogate grandson. While he sat with watchful eyes on Damien, Bruce had donned his cowl once more, summoned Nightwing, Batgirl, and Red Robin, and returned to patrol with retribution as his goal. 

It was going to be a bad night for the Wayne family, Alfred knew. He wished, not for the first time, and definitely not for the last, that the beautiful, gentle but resilient Princess Diana had been nearby. Her presence always managed to soothe Bruce, even if he never admitted it aloud. Her calming presence and patience would've been enough to bring the Wayne patriarch back to the manor so that he could wait by his son's bedside and work through his anger and guilt. She was always Bruce's guiding light. Alfred had hoped that her gentle soul would protect his surrogate son. But, like all beautiful things, Bruce believed himself unworthy and so he had denied himself not only her friendship but her love, and it had left a burden on Bruce's shoulders, but Alfred knew that his employer would never acknowledge it. So, as the butler silently prayed for Damien's recovery, he also asked for a miracle in the form of the Amazonian Princess to save Batman from himself; especially if Damien did not recover. 

"Alfred?" The butler was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Damien's hoarse tone. The youngest Wayne was blinking the sleep away from his eyes as he became more aware of his surroundings. Relief and joy had Alfred fawning over the boy, pausing only when a familiar but subtle sweet perfume teased his senses. He knew that perfume because he had gifted it to the Princess for her birthday the previous year. Alfred looked around the room, expecting to see her as if she had brought Damien's quick recovery with her. Instead, he saw no one. 

"Where's Father?" Damien questioned as he tried to sit up. 

"Don't move Master Damien. You've been unconscious for a while and any sudden movements may return you to your previous state. I have instructions to contact the Martian Manhunter and Bruce upon your return to us. Stay where you are and I will get some water." Alfredo ordered as he left the room, Diana's perfume lingered around him, but as the older man focused on the scent, he realized that it was strongest in Damien's room. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to the woman, knowing that even in her absence, Diana was looking out for not only Bruce but his children. 


	2. Durability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana's compassionate nature is extended to one of the most important members of the Wayne family.

Persephone enjoyed the care her temple received now that Diana had made it her mission to improve it. Often times, Persephone would listen in when Diana would stop by just to talk about her experiences in Man's World. It was through the Princess that the goddess learned about the Justice League, not just their mission, but the faces behind it, the dreams, the tears, and the friendships. It was also in these times, that Persephone was able to understand why the Champion had chosen to sacrifice her ability to fly for Damien Wayne.

The goddess didn't pay much attention to the souls that traveled down to her husband's domain; that was his job. She did hear the whispers and rumors though, and Damien, Thalia, and Ra's Al Ghul were known to her. The boy, in her own opinion, was one of the reasons Diana's relationship with Bruce hadn't worked out. He'd been against any possible romance between the two, probably because of his experience with his mother, Thalia and her willingness to cast him aside once she had her claws in Bruce. When she had informed Hades of the child's role in Diana's heartbreak, he'd been furious, especially since he found out AFTER they had helped save the boy. Persephone though saw the boy for what he was; broken and scared. It was on the conversation of the youngest member of the Batclan, that the goddess witnessed the Princess's forgiving nature. She didn't blame Damien, in fact, she simply wished that she'd been given the chance to befriend him, just as she'd done with Richard or Tim. Her obstacles had been both the child and the father's attempts to protect his family and Diana.

The Princess's visits were also how she learned about Alfred Pennyworth, the guardian of the Wayne household, surrogate father to Bruce Wayne and grandfather to the lost children that were taken under Bruce's wing. Alfred's friendship had helped ground Diana, and in his own way, he had taken her under his wing to teach her how to blend into the high society of Gotham. Persephone smiled to herself as she recalled how the Champion had laughed about the time Alfred struggled to teach her how to make tiramisu. The Amazon's visits to the temple had become an everyday occurrence that Persephone didn't think anything of Diana's appearance until the goddess realized that her step-daughter was doing everything in her power not to break down into tears.

Amazons rarely shed tears, not even for their painful history or the loss of their soldiers in battle. Persephone appeared before Diana immediately, "Child, is something wrong?"

"Its Alfred, he's suffering."

The goddess reached forward and placed a comforting hand on the Amazon's shoulder, "Diana, death is part of the mortal experience. You told me he was older, for a mortal."

"He's not old enough for Charon to ferry him. He sustained injuries after an attack on the Manor. Persephone, he's been Bruce's father and mentor, he's the heart of the family. If he can't recover from this, they'll all be lost."

This time, the Queen of the Underworld hesitated and Diana noticed. "Alfred Pennyworth was the first light to guide Bruce after his parents were murdered. His guidance helped a lost boy grow up into one of the most stubborn and brave men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. They can't lose him yet, and I would give anything to protect them all."

The earnest pleading in the Princess's blue eyes won Persephone over, "What do you give to save Alfred Pennyworth's life?"

"My durability for Alfred to feel renewed so that he may regain his health and so that he may face any hardships that would otherwise weaken him." The Champion responded quickly.

"I will see it done." The Goddess of Curses and Spring promised as she offered her step-daughter a small smile and disappeared.

Again, Diana didn't feel different, but the knowledge that she had saved her dear friend mended the wound within her heart. When she reported for training that afternoon, she still noticed no difference in her abilities, that as she fell asleep she feared the goddess hadn't been able to convince the King of the Underworld. Her fears disappeared the next morning when she woke up bruised, sore, aching all over, and with a slight limp in her walk.

* * *

"Persephone, my love, I'm glad that Diana has come to you and that she trusts you. That means more to me than you know, but I am beginning to worry." Hades stated as he watched his wife tousle her luscious curls after her bath. "It’s only a matter of time before my sister, niece, and cousin figure out what's happening to their champion."

His wife met his gaze through her mirror, "Aphrodite has already spoken to me. She supports Diana's decision. Its Hera and Athena we would have to worry about, and neither of them will face me." It wasn't said in arrogance or vanity, it was the truth. The mortals may have forgotten how Persephone had truly come to be his wife and queen, but the Olympians hadn't, and the true story of their romance, and Persephone's very active role in pursuing Hades, had instilled fear in the other gods. 

He stepped up behind her and kissed her hair, "Tread carefully my love, there will be consequences for what we do."

"Do you fear them?" She questioned as she reached up to take his hand.

A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest, "Not so long as we face them together," he placed his chin on her head, "If Diana asked, I'd hand her Olympus."

Persephone smirked, the one he loved that showed she was both Spring and Darkness, "I'm sure you mean we."

* * *

Richard expected Alfred to be laid up in a hospital bed for months. Broken leg. Fractured arm. Broken ribs. Concussion. Bruising. It had been so bad that the eldest son half expected the damage to be what killed the loyal butler. He'd been mentally preparing himself for the news, convincing himself that he could hold the family together if Alfred really did succumb to his wounds.

So to say that Richard Grayson was surprised to find Alfred not only awake from his medically induced coma but ready to go home, would be an understatement.

"Alfred, you can't go home yet. Half of you is in a cast." Richard tried to convince the older man to calm down.

"Aren't you being hypocritical, Master Dick? I recall someone disobeying orders to remain home after a fractured rib and concussion." Alfred snapped.

Richard threw his hands up in self-defense, "Hey I am younger and can bounce back faster."

Alfred gave his eldest grandson an unamused glare, "I will remind you, sir, that while you may be younger, I could put you flat on your ass."

The younger man's jaw dropped, "Alfred, did you just-"

The door opened, cutting off his question as Bruce and Damien entered and the patriarch of the family glared at his eldest son for being too loud, thinking that he would upset Alfred's rest until he realized that the man was actually sitting up in his bed.

"Alfred, you're awake."

"Very observant sir." Alfred greeted.

"Bruce, Alfred said a curse word," Richard remarked.

"Alfred doesn't know any." Bruce countered as he picked up Alfred's chart, "Leslie said you'd be out for another few days to give your bones a chance to set."

"Sorry to ruin your plans, sir." The butler remarked in a dry tone.

Richard could already see the wheels turning in Bruce's head; the detective was wondering what had happened to help the British man bounce back so quickly.

"I'm going to have them x-ray you again and see where you're at." Bruce turned to his eldest son, "Keep an eye on him."

As Damien followed their father out, Richard heard him ask, "Do you think someone is helping Alfred?" The door closed before Richard heard the response, but he knew neither of them would rest until they had an answer. He, however, was much more open to accepting a miracle if it meant that their family remained whole a little longer. He hadn't worried about the tension and emptiness that Alfred's absence had left behind. He had tried getting through to Tim, and it had worked, until Bruce and Damien had walked in, tension and frustration filled every crevice of the manor. He, more than anyone, had noticed what changes came to their family in the butler's absence.

He may be the jokester, the more outgoing and welcoming of the Batclan, but that didn't make him any less intelligent, though he knew Damien thought it did. Since he'd been the first Robin, the first lost boy to be taken in by Bruce Wayne, he knew how their current relationship would not have been possible without Alfred. The butler had been their referee for years: Richard's first tantrum in Wayne Manor, Bruce's first attempt at discipline, and the fall out that pushed Robin to form his own team. Alfred never played favorites, and that remained true even when Tim came into the picture, and was especially true of Jason's arrival, death, and return. In fact, it had been the older butler that had encouraged Richard to reach out to the black sheep of the family and establish communication. Richard hadn't understood how important that was until he spoke with Jason. Alfred had known, and it was a secret between the two that they routinely communicated with the banished member of their family. If anyone could repair their family, could keep them going strong, it was Alfred Pennyworth.

The knowledge that those were Diana's words were not lost on him. It had been one of the last things she said to him. She made him promise that he would always be aware of the role Alfred played in their family, not only as butler and medic but the heart of their family.

* * *

_"You will treasure that man, Richard Grayson, because the second he's gone, your family will never be the same. He's the heart of your family." The Amazon had told him._

_"You're talking like you've already decided to give up on Bruce. Give him another chance, Diana." Richard didn't like the way she avoided the subject by talking about Alfred._

_Wonder Woman had given him an intense look that made him regret his words, but then she said, "My leaving doesn't mean I'm giving up on him." She pulled Richard into a hug, "You're the only one strong enough."_

_She had pulled away and Richard stared after her, "To what?"_

_Her dazzling smile hadn't reached her eyes, but he couldn't forget the look in them as she said, "To care."_

* * *

Richard looked at Alfred, "She was right."

The Englishman looked at him curiously, "Hm?"

"Diana...she told me something before she left. I was simply admitting that she was right." He explained.

Alfred nodded, "That woman was very aware of people, and she was very intelligent."

"She said that you were the heart of the family. And she was right. I had to step in, I had to be the mediator between Tim and Damien, and I could barely stop them. I don't even want to know what would've happened if Jason had shown up at the manor. Bruce and he would've turned words into fists, and that would've been the end of any possible reconciliation. I couldn't help them, not like you've always been able to, Alfred." The younger man admitted.

"It says a lot about you that you tried, Richard. Raising Bruce wasn't easy, and watching him be a single parent, I knew that not only did he still need me, but so did all the lost children he brought into his home. Diana and I always said that you would be the one to step up, the only one strong enough." Alfred smiled.

Richard shook his head, "I failed."

The butler shrugged, "Then I simply have more to teach you." He took a breath and looked around the room, "Does it smell like perfume to you?"

"Its probably the flowers, Alfred," Richard remarked, though he too suddenly became aware of a scent that he had only associated with the Amazon Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all of you that are reading and leaving comments and kudos! Y'all are the best!


	3. Reflexes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana meets with Persephone and explains her admiration for Cassandra Cain.   
> I do not own the Diana or Bruce, they're DC property and my interpretation of the Greek gods is just that; an interpretation.

When Diana arrived at Persephone's temple, the goddess was waiting with a kind smile and a brief inquiry, "How have you been feeling?"

"I'm fine." Diana reached into her sack, "I've brought tribute: fruits, cheese, and bread," the woman placed them on the silver serving plate at the altar, "I also brought wine." She poured it into a simple chalice that she'd brought from her mother's palace.

"Thank you, Princess. I appreciate it." The goddess answered truthfully, as she took the bread, broke it in half, and offered half to the Amazon. "I will not eat alone."

Diana smiled and took the bread as she sat down and Persephone joined her on the floor of the temple. They ate in silence before the goddess spoke, "So tell me more of Cassandra Cain. She is one of two of the Wayne family that you do not speak much of. Have you not met her?"

"I have met her, actually, and it was respect that kept me from mentioning much about her," Diana admitted as she tossed a grape into the air and caught it in her mouth. Persephone smiled at the action, it reminded her that the Amazon Champion personified innocence.

The Underworld Queen pondered the Princess's response. She'd gone into her husband's domain and asked Themis to introduce her to those that might know of the young woman that donned the Batgirl ensemble to fight crime. Cassandra's history had broken the goddess's heart, but she admired the mortal even more for her bravery. Diana's want to mentor Cassandra spoke volumes of the Amazon's understanding of the younger woman's situation, and Persephone felt her heart swell at the admiration she felt for her step-daughter. "You wanted to be there for the girl."

"I did, but I also wanted to see how influential Bruce was on her upbringing. The assassins had a plan for her all along, but he took her from the weapon she was meant to be and allowed her to be a person. I wanted her to know that I would be there if she needed a woman to talk to." Diana offered the goddess a sad smile, "I offered to bring her to Themyscira. I wanted her to learn as I did. She had a death wish at the time. Perhaps, one day, she'll come here."

The goddess nodded, "That young girl had an effect on you."

"They all had an effect on me. Cassandra was superb, her abilities were so unique, but at the cost of her ability to communicate, but she overcame all of that. She was shown nothing but darkness, told from birth that spreading those shadows were all she was good for but she brought such light to the world."

Persephone had become accustomed to the way Diana went about her decisions to sacrifice her own abilities to better help someone else. "So which of your gifts have you decided to give in exchange for Cassandra's peace of mind?"

Diana's blue eyes met her hazel ones, "You've been doing this the entire time, Princess, and in these last few months, I've come to understand you, and expect this of you. So, which gift will it be?"

"My reflexes."

The goddess quirked a brow, "Those are honed abilities, you developed those, they aren't exactly a gift."

"I realize things and react faster than Superman and Flash. That's got nothing to do with my years of training." Diana argued and her point brought a wry smile to the goddess's lips. Diana certainly knew how to use Athena's gift well. 

"Say the right words, Princess," Persephone remarked.

"I offer up my reflexes so that Cassandra might find peace when needs it most."

"I will see it done." The Queen of Curses stood, "Be well, Diana. And please, visit when you don't plan on paying a price."

"I'll be back tomorrow. Hopefully, Bruce and his will brood will have remained out of trouble that long." Diana smiled and walked off.

That afternoon's training was the most grueling one Diana had ever experienced. Suddenly there were too many arrows to dodge, too many blades slicing into her skin, and not enough time in the world for her to move.

She didn't make a sound to give away how painful her injuries really wore as she visited the healers.

"You seem to be forgetting everything we've ever taught you, Princess," Artemis remarked from the doorway.

"I remember my lessons, I just don't remember those arrows being so fast." Diana countered, meeting the Amazon's fiery green gaze. The older warrior often reminded the Princess of Shayera, and the lukewarmth of nostalgia washed over her. She missed her friend.

Artemis inspected the healer's work and watched as one of Diana's injuries healed quickly, "I expect you back on the field by sunrise. You'll review your lessons until lunch."

Diana stood, doing her best not to show her pain to the older woman, "As long as I'm free the rest of the day."

"You'll have your freedom." Artemis agreed, "Diana, if you weren't well, you'd talk to someone, wouldn't you?"

If the Princess was surprised by Artemis's rare show of concern, she didn't mention it. Instead, she nodded and wandered off towards the palace, leaving an unconvinced Amazon behind.

* * *

"Wife, we must speak," Hades remarked as he entered Persephone's personal garden.

She looked up from her poisonous plants, "Are you also concerned about Diana sacrificing three of her abilities?"

He nodded, "My daughter is slowly giving up her abilities, how many more will she give before she is no longer Wonder Woman?"

Persephone approached her worried husband, "There are three more members of Bruce Wayne's family, and she has three more powers."

He pressed his forehead to hers, "I will not allow her to give everything."

"That's not your decision, Hades."

Persephone pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth, her heart swelling with tender love for her husband. His relationship with Hippolyta had been eons ago, and he'd been a monster then. It was that dark ferocity that had enticed the goddess, and now, she was more than happy with the growth he'd made.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

* * *

When Cassandra realized that her father had ended his relationship with Princess Diana, she'd been surprised to find she was disappointed. She found that she had to analyze why her father's decision upset her and came to the conclusion that she'd wanted the chance to get to know the Amazon.

Cassandra's personal experiences with powerful women were few: Thalia, Lady Shiva, Oracle. Of the three, two of them were bad experiences, as both Thalia and Lady Shiva had tried to kill her. So meeting Wonder Woman, the only woman in the world powerful enough to go head to head with Superman, before Supergirl's arrival, and keep up with Batman's strategic mind, had been a relief. Diana's kindness had also been welcome, as Cassandra was the only female surrounded by men, she enjoyed the Princess's presence. Not that she showed that.

Bruce's only daughter had seen other women come around and try to get their claws into her father, they always had an agenda; money, attention, sex. So when Diana arrived, Cassandra made a point to avoid the woman, even going so far as to spy on her, just to get a read on Wonder Woman. She had managed to avoid the Amazon successfully until she returned early from patrol and found the dark-haired woman training with Richard.

Cassandra's older brother was on the ground, breathing heavily while Diana stood a little off to the side, her red lips pulled into a smirk. "You're a bit slower than I thought you'd be. Batman is faster than you and he's, what, fifteen, maybe twenty years older than you?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the nice one of the Trinity." Richard grinned as he brought himself to his feet.

"Your mistake is assuming that my kindness means that I will not give my all in a fight." Diana took a fighting stance across from Nightwing, "I was trained to be a warrior, but that doesn't mean that mercy isn't one of my weapons."

Cassandra watched with interest as her oldest brother attacked and Wonder Woman side-stepped him, and put him on his back once more, holding him there with a well-placed foot to his chest. "If we were actually enemies, I'd have taken your head."

Both Wayne children stared at Wonder Woman in shock before she smirked and offered him a hand. Richard took it and allowed the Amazon to pull him up. "That's two for two. It's a good thing Bruce isn't here."

Diana gestured to Cassandra, "She's here."

Richard met Cassandra's gaze and smiled, "Cassie, have you officially met Diana?"

"Wonder Woman, you mean." Cassandra corrected.

"Wonder Woman is a title, little sister. Diana is my name." The Princess remarked kindly, "Its a pleasure to finally meet you."

Cassandra didn't know what to think. Her years of training had taught her to read body language and she had learned to identify even the best liars and tricksters. Wonder Woman, Diana, was neither. Honesty and kindness, strength and compassion, that was all Cassandra could see in the woman's smile.

"You too." Cassandra found herself saying, and though she hadn't thought it possible, Diana's smile brightened. Then her blue eyes wandered Cassandra's form and the new Batgirl suddenly became aware of her injuries.

"Get to the medic station Cass, before Alfred comes to investigate." Richard led both women to the station and gestured for Cassandra to hop onto the table.

Cassandra gave him a look and he threw up his hands, "Fine, I'll go get Alfred."

Both women watched as Richard begrudgingly headed upstairs. Diana turned to Cassandra,"Alright, let's see the damage."

The younger woman considered denying the Amazon but rethought it as it would give her time to study the woman again. So Cassandra began removing her suit, and a quiet, almost sound came from Wonder Woman. Cassandra didn't want to read the pity in Diana's expression and body language, so she refused to look at her.

"A few bruises and a new scar to add to your collection, Cassie, but other than that, I think you'll live." Diana finally remarked, breaking the silence.

She was surprised by Diana's comment and met her gaze, and found not pity but admiration.

"You don't pity me," Cassandra whispered.

Diana raised a brow, "And why should I? You're strong and capable and far braver than most mortals. I respect you, all of you, for what you do."

"Did he tell you what happened to me?" Cassandra asked.

"No, he doesn't like to give out information like that, not even to me. I figured it out for myself and Richard and Alfred clarified one or two things. Your scars are old, but they're a symbol of your training, of what they wanted you to become." Diana offered her a bandage and Cassandra took it, choosing to see to her injuries herself. "I don't scar, advanced healing is one of my gifts from the gods. If I did scar, you'd see how long I was in training, the years of sweat and blood that my Amazon sisters put into training me to be a warrior."

"You see similarities between us."

Diana nodded, "Yes and no. We were both trained to be warriors, though my own childhood, was filled with love. Yours was filled with darkness and death, but you, little sister, deserve far more respect for your transformation from weapon to warrior than I do."

"Why?"

"Because from birth all you knew were shadows and darkness. You were taught to be a weapon, trained to take life; you were never allowed to see the light. Yet, when you completed your first mission, you realized that the mission you were training for was wrong and you, a child, took it upon yourself to run away. You looked inside yourself and saw darkness, and it made you value light so much more." 

* * *

Cassandra never told anyone about the conversation she had with Diana. She'd also never told the Amazon how much her words had meant to her. Honestly, Cassandra thought she'd have time to find the words to thank the older woman, but shortly after Cassandra officially met Diana, her father ended his relationship with her.

Now Cassandra hid in a dark corner of the Manor's ballroom, wishing she could disappear into the shadows. Richard, Tim, and Damien had joined her, doing their best to avoid being seen.

"Father should be out on patrol instead of playing these games," Damien muttered quietly.

"He has two parts to play, and they need equal time to be seen." Tim countered, "Besides, Bruce Wayne has been avoiding the limelight recently, and that has to be fixed before people get curious."

"Tim's right. It sucks, but here we are, and without a Bat-signal, this is where we'll be."

Cassandra spoke up, "He hates playing this game. It's so disturbing to see the lies change him.

"You get used to seeing it after a while," Richard commented.

She shook her head, "I saw him truly happy not too long ago and watching this, it's painful."

Richard and Tim gave her a brief glimpse of their own sadness at their father's suffering, but Damien only responded with, "If you're referring to the meta, Father knew it wouldn't last. Ending it was the right thing to do. And I don't recall you ever being this weak."

Cassandra's anger flared and she lifted her arm, only to freeze as a sweet perfume drifted over her. She knew the scent, had a bottle just like it on her dresser, though hers sat untouched and full; a giftfrom Diana when Cassandra had complimented her perfume. It had arrived after the Princess had left for Themyscira, and Cassandra could only wonder when the Amazon had ordered it for her.

"Cassie? You alright?"

She put her arm down and looked down her nose at her younger brother, "Acknowledging a time when our father had been happy and wishing that happiness still thrived doesn't make me weak. Father deserves light just as much as anyone else." She shoved her glass into Tim's hand and paused again, as Diana's perfume settled over her and the biting words she had for Damien remained in her throat. Mercy wasn't just for a physical beat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
